Drunken Sakura
by Lucifionne
Summary: Uchiha Sakura tengah mabuk. Dan Sasuke harus menghadapi istrinya yang jadi 10 kali lebih menyebalkan malam ini. "Aku bukan gay, aku normal. Aku lebih menyukai dada wanita daripada melihat tubuh lelaki tanpa busana." /smut/ you know what rate m means. LOL


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Title: Drunken Sakura

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

Setting: Canon - Alternative Timeline

Warning: typo. contains SMUT. Not for kiddies.

Notes: I'm sure you do know what 'Rate M' means *smirk*

Enjoy~

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki salah satu bar terkemuka di Konoha dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata hitam pekatnya tampak melirik ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang hanya diterangi dengan lampu temaram. Untungnya ia memiliki sepasang _sharingan_, bola mata yang memiliki banyak kelebihan dibanding bola mata normal lainnya. Dengan begitu ia mampu melihat sekeliling dengan jelas, meski di dalam ruangan yang minim cahaya sekalipun. Ia terus masuk ke area lebih dalam bar ini, di sekelilingnya tampak sesama _shinobi_ maupun penduduk sipil tengah asyik bersenda gurau sambil meneguk _sake_ di gelas mereka masing-masing. Saat melintas di hadapan mereka, Sasuke disapa ramah dan ia juga diundang untuk bergabung - bersenang-senang bersama, tapi Sasuke menolak. Ia ke sini bukan untuk mencari hiburan, melainkan untuk mencari seseorang. Ia tak boleh membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi di sini, karena sebenarnya ia kurang menyukai keramaian -apalagi di tempat dengan aroma aneh dan suara tawa yang memekakkan telinga.

Kalau saja tidak untuk menemukan _orang itu_, Sasuke pasti tak mau repot-repot datang ke tempat ini. Lebih baik mengisi malam hari dengan berdiam diri di rumah sambil menghirup teh hijau hangat, atau tidur saja di atas kasur empuknya. Hmm... Terdengar begitu damai.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan pencariannya. Lima belas menit berlalu, namun yang dicari belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sasuke mulai kesal, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga tanpa sengaja dirinya menabrak orang yang melintas di sampingnya.

"HEY!" bentak orang itu, "gunakan matamu...-Teme? Kupikir kau benar-benar tidak mau ke sini! Syukurlah jika akhirnya kau mengubah pikiranmu-"

"Mana Sakura?"

"-eh? Dia di lantai dua. Sedang menikmati malamnya bersama para wanita," jawab Naruto - lelaki yang tadi disenggol Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal, Teme!"

"Kau meninggalkannya sendirian di atas sana?" kini suara Sasuke terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, membuat Naruto merasakan aura tak nyaman mulai muncul di dekatnya. "Aku mengizinkannya ke sini karena kau bilang kau akan menjaganya." Tatapan mata Sasuke begitu menusuk dan menyeramkan. Kalau saja ini bukan Naruto, sahabat yang telah mengenalnya lama, pastilah akan berlari ketakutan karena melihat Sasuke seperti ini.  
>"K-kau t-tenang dulu, Teme!" ucap Naruto gugup, "Sakura-chan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku!"<p>

Ekspresi Sasuke masih tak berubah. "Antarkan aku ke tempatnya."

"Ahh iya-iya. Ayo kita ke atas.

-xxx-

Sampai di lantai dua, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung terbelalak saat mendapati sesosok wanita berambut pink tengah berteriak histeris dengan sebuah gelas di genggamannya.

"HEII! BERIKAN AKU SAKE LAGI!"

"T-tapi, Nyonya, k-kau telah menghabiskan beberapa botol sake sejak tadi," ucap salah seorang pelayan bar. Pelayan lelaki ini tampak begitu ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan wanita ini.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT BERIKAN PADAKU!"

"Ba-baiklah-"

"Jangan berikan padanya." Terdengar suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan sang pelayan. "Kembali ke tempatmu. Biar aku yang mengurus-" Sasuke melirik wanita mabuk di sampingnya, "-wanita ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun sejenak, menatap ke arah orang yang jadi sumber suara. "Ba-baiklah! Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Uchiha!" pelayan itu segera berlari dari sana, begitu terselamatkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu beralih pada wanita yang tergeletak lemas di kursinya. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasanya indah malah tampak berantakan malam ini. "Sakura," panggilnya.

Wanita itu bereaksi dengan mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap lelaki yang memanggilnya. "KAU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Sakura. Sedetik kemudian ia telah bangkit dari kursinya, dan dengan gerakan cepat tangannya langsung menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "AKU SEDANG BERSENANG-SENANG! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU IKUT CAMPUR!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini langsung memandang ke arah Sakura yang tengah mengamuk, merasa takut dan makin menepi, menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Sasuke tetap berdiri tenang di depan Sakura, meski teriakan wanita ini cukup menyakitkan telinganya. "Sudah waktunya kau pulang."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tak senang dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Berani sekali kau ini!" kali ini tidak ada teriakan, sepertinya wanita bermata jade ini telah merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya karena sejak tadi ia terus berteriak. "Kau tahu tidak aku ini siapa?" tanya Sakura. Meski tanpa teriakan, orang-orang di ruangan ini tetap bisa mendengar jelas suaranya. Itu karena mereka semua kini terfokus untuk menonton adegan drama dua manusia yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tuan Berwajah Tampan. Namaku; UCHIHA SAKURA!" ucapnya dengan penekanan saat menyebut namanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Begitukah?" ia lalu mendekatkan tubuh Sakura pada tubuhnya. "Kini giliranku untuk memperkenalkan diri." Sasuke merapatkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, menatap tajam wanita mabuk di hadapannya. "Namaku; Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku-" wajah Sasuke sedikit bergeser dan berhenti tepat di telinga kiri Sakura, "-suami tercintamu," ucapnya ditambah lumatan jahil yang diberikannya pada daun telinga Sakura.

"Ng-ahhh," refleks, desahan pelan meluncur dari mulut Sakura. Padahal hanya serangan kecil, namun berhasil membuat lututnya melemah hingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukan suaminya. "He-hentikan-ahh, Sa-sasuke-ahhh!" Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke sempat menyeringai di sela-sela serangannya.

Seandainya tidak berada di sini, Sasuke pastilah menolak untuk berhenti. Maka ia pun segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana sebelum ia tak dapat mengontrol dirinya. "Pulang."

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. "Tidak!" tolak Sakura. "Aku masih mau bersenang-senang di sini! Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kau punya rumah. Kau bisa bersenang-senang di sana."

"Itu rumahmu, bukan rumahku!"

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Rumah kita," Sasuke mengoreksi. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk mengecup pelan dahi sang istri.

"Ahh pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang!" tapi sang istri tetap berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Terpaksa kugunakan cara yang sedikit kasar padamu." Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk fokus menatap matanya. Sementara itu ia sendiri mulai mengaktifkan lagi _sharingan_-nya. Mata jade Sakura melebar tatkala mata berwarnakan merah darah itu berada tepat di depannya.

"S-sasuke..." Sakura merasakan pusing berat di kepalanya. Di kesempatan emas ini Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura ke pundaknya. Dengan begini ia bisa membawa istrinya untuk pulang. "Menyebalkan."

Ia mulai melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba pelayan yang tadi ditolongnya menghalangi jalannya. "Maaf, Tuan, tapi Nyonya ini belum membayar _sake_ yang telah diminumnya," ucap si Pelayan takut-takut.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Karena kekacauan ini bersumber darimu, maka kau yang harus membayarnya." Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi tanpa perlu mendengarkan protes dari Naruto.

-xxx-

Saat sampai di rumah, Sasuke langsung menyandarkan tubuh mabuk Sakura di atas kasur kamar mereka. Wanita itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena di sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia sama sekali tak berhenti mengoceh. Dan di rumah, Sakura kini mengeluhkan kepalanya yang begitu pusing.

"Sasuke... kepalaku pusing sekali, _hik_."

Sasuke mengusap pelan pelipis Sakura. "Sebentar lagi hilang."

"Kepalaku sakiiittt~!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, "Lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi. Basahkan sedikit kepalamu," saran Sasuke, "dan hilangkan bau sake dari tubuhmu ini."

Sakura mendengus kesal, namun mengikuti apa yang diucapkan sang suami. "Baiklah... baiklah..." ia lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Sakura terpaksa meraba-raba dinding kamar untuk menegakkan dirinya. Ini dilakukannya agar ia tak terjatuh ke lantai -mengingat ia sedang mabuk saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah sang istri mulai merasa khawatir. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Hn."

Setelah memastikan Sakura sampai di kamar mandi dengan selamat, Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru tua, tak lupa dengan simbol klan Uchiha di punggung piyama tersebut.

-xxx-

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut merah mudanya tampak basah, kulit putih bersihnya pun tampak belum kering sempurna. Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan lemari hanya bisa tertegun melihat tubuh mungil sang istri yang hanya dililit handuk putih. Itu pun hanya menutupi bagian dada sampai setengah paha Sakura. Meski telah sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini, tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan indah yang jadi salah satu favoritnya ini.

"Kau lihat apa?" bentak Sakura, "jangan seenaknya melihat tubuhku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak lihat apa pun." Sasuke cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah lain. Ia kembali teringat bahwa saat ini Sakura masih mabuk. Menjadi wanita yang lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya.

"Hahhh, dasar_ gay_!" seru Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja riasnya, namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar mencengkram tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang barusan kau ucapkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang berbahaya. Sakura juga merasakan deru napas Sasuke yang menggelitik daerah tengkuknya.

"Kau... eummh... seorang _gay_!"

"Tch. Aku bukan _gay_," bantah Sasuke seraya menyandarkan tubuh Sakura pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau _gay_! Aku tahu kau itu penyuka sesama jenis!" Sakura melepaskan dirinya, kini ia telah berada semeter dari Sasuke. "Buktinya kau tak tergoda saat melihatku seperti ini!"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati tubuh sang istri, di sisi lain Sakura makin mundur ke belakang. Hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar, maka tak ada lagi jalan untuk melarikan diri.

"Kapan aku bilang aku tak tergoda, huh?" tanya Sasuke seraya makin merapatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Begitu pun wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat dan akhirnya kening mereka saling bersentuhan. "Aku bukan _gay_, aku normal. Aku lebih menyukai dada wanita, tubuhmu-" tatapan Sasuke begitu dalam dan serius, "-daripada melihat tubuh lelaki tanpa busana. Tch, itu menjijikkan."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, "Kau pembohong!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Jadi kau belum percaya, huh? Mau kubuktikan jika aku ini hanya bisa terangsang karena tubuh wanita?" tanya Sasuke. Sementara itu tangannya mulai menyusuri permukaan tubuh Sakura, dimulai dari pipi halusnya, bibir_ pink_-nya, daerah sensitif lehernya, semakin ke bawah dan-

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" suara Sakura membuat tangan Sasuke terhenti tepat di ujung simpulan handuk putih yang melilit tubuh Sakura.

"Membuktikan padamu bahwa aku normal." Sasuke melanjutkan kembali gerakannya dan kini berhasil membuat handuk putih tersebut jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai.

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah, membuat Sasuke ingin terkikik -namun ditahannya. "S-sasuke! Kau tak boleh melakukan ini!" seru Sakura sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Aku suamimu, kau itu istriku." Perlahan Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan sang istri, membuatnya bisa melihat lagi lekukan indah di tubuh wanitanya ini. "Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begini," ujar Sasuke diiringi sentuhan lembut yang diarahkannya pada daerah berbukit tubuh Sakura. "Berhenti bersikap seolah aku belum pernah mencicipi dirimu sebelumnya."

Sakura bisa menangkap jelas seringai seksi muncul di bibir suami tampannya ini. Belum sempat mengatur napasnya, Sakura kini dikejutkan oleh serangan lain Sasuke.

"Nngg-ahhh! Sa-sasuke! Ahh..." Sakura tak bisa menahan lenguhannya saat Sasuke telah mengikutsertakan lidahnya untuk bermain dengan dadanya. "Sasuke!" tubuhnya terasa melemas, pandangannya serasa mengabur. Namun tanpa sadar Sakura telah merangkul erat leher lelaki yang dicintainya ini, dan rangkulan itu semakin erat dan erat seiring permainan lidah Sasuke yang semakin melaju. "S-sasuke..."

Sasuke menghentikan serangannya, kemudian menatap lembut wajah Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Sa-sasuke..."

Perlahan Sasuke menarik tubuh tak berdaya itu ke dalam pelukannya, ia menyempatkan diri menghirup aroma shampo segar di helaian rambut Sakura. "Kau menginginkanku?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan punggungnya mendarat di atas permukaan lembut yang dilapisi kain halus -Sasuke telah meletakkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Mata onyx Sasuke meneliti setiap inchi tubuh wanita di bawahnya. Baginya, wanita ini begitu indah, dia mungkin tak memiliki tubuh dengan bentuk yang sangat seksi, tapi kulitnya yang putih bersih dan aromanya yang begitu menggoda sudah cukup untuk membuatnya ingin menikmati sosok mungil ini. Ia lalu menepikan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah sang istri. Setelah terbebas, Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Sakura dengan sangat lembut dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Sasuke menarik wajahnya ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di daerah kenyal dan basah Sakura, ia tak membuang banyak waktu untuk segera menciumi bibir yang merekah itu. Dia begitu menginginkan wanita ini, begitu menginginkannya hingga ia tak bisa menahan diri tiap melihat wanita ini di hadapannya.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura juga menginginkan lelaki berwajah sempurna yang telah mampu mencuri hatinya ini. Apa pun yang dilakukannya saat ini, Sakura tak akan menolak, ia tak akan mampu menolak. Ia begitu menyukai saat-saat intim seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana Sasuke akan menyentuhnya lembut, saat-saat dimana Sasuke akan memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang ratu.

Ciuman lembut perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan ganas dan persaingan lidah yang begitu sengit. Erangan-erangan merdu pun tak terelakkan. Tak hanya Sakura, erangan itu juga kini berasal dari Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam dahaga akan saling berbagi rasa, tenggelam dalam rasa hangat yang menjadi satu. Namun kebutuhan paru-paru akan oksigen terpaksa membuat mereka berpisah sejenak. Tapi tak berselang lama, mereka melanjutkan lagi hisapan-hisapan ganas yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tangan Sasuke mulai aktif lagi, kali ini tangannya mulai memijit-mijit pelan dada berbukit Sakura, sambil sesekali memainkan puncak lancip berwarna kecoklatan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ahh! Sasu-ahhh!"

Sakura tak mampu meredam dirinya, tubuhnya benar-benar telah dikuasai nafsu yang tak tertahankan. Rasa nyeri familiar di pangkal pahanya begitu menusuk, membuatnya dengan segera melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Ng... ahhh, Sasuke..." Sakura mengucap nama sang lelaki dengan nada memelas. Namun Sasuke belum bereaksi, ia masih sibuk memainkan jari dan lidahnya. Hingga kaki Sakura makin mengeratkan lilitannya hingga membuat daerah sensitif Sasuke mengenai daerah paling dalam Sakura.

"Ahh... Sakura!"

Sasuke segera melepaskan piyamanya. Ia juga tak ingin menunggu lama. Ia ingin segera memasuki tubuh yang begitu mengundang ini. Ia ingin segera mengisi kekosongan lorong yang telah basah itu dengan dirinya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"Kau milikku, S-sakura... Hanya aku..."

Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya, sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain perlahan tengah berusaha memasuki celah sempit nan licin sang istri.

"Sasuke! Ahh... aaahhh!" Sakura hanya mengerang seraya menikmati rasa perih dan kenikmatan yang semakin memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke terus masuk semakin dalam dan dalam. Hingga pada akhirnya dia berhenti saat telah sepenuhnya berada di dalam Sakura.

"Sasuke... jangan berhenti," protes Sakura.

Sasuke lalu menyeringai, "Bersabarlah sedikit, Sa-ku-ra."

Sasuke memulai gerakan maju-mundurnya perlahan. Dan semakin lama semakin melaju seiring desah napas yang terus memburu. Desahan-desahan dan alunan erangan-erangan merdu Sakura menjadi nyanyian indah yang terus membangkitkan semangat dalam tubuh Sasuke. Hingga ia terus melaju dan mereka pun sampai pada puncaknya. Di sinilah mereka akhirnya menemukan rasa nikmat yang sesungguhnya. Di saat mereka saling bertemu dan bersatu dalam cinta dan nafsu yang menggebu. Membuat mereka bisa merasakan betapa indahnya cinta itu.

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Sakura. Mungkin karena begitu kelelahan, Sakura telah terlelap beberapa saat setelah mereka menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah manis sang istri. Wajah itu begitu damai dan tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Ia lalu menarik tubuh wanita yang dicintainya dalam pelukan erat. Merasakan kehangatan yang hanya bisa didapatkannya dari Sakura. Dan pelan-pelan matanya terpejam seiring rasa kantuk yang menguasainya.

_Dan esok hari, di saat kita terbangun, cintaku akan terus mengalir untukmu..._

-fin-

.

**smut:** hampir sama dengan lemon, tapi lebih lembut.

author's notes: mwahahahaha! lagi galau malah buat yg beginian... Ah sudahlah, yang penting galauku udah berkurang (secuil). Ahh ya, smut scene-nya mungkin ga terlalu bagus (_ _") maaf, tapi saya emang ga bakat buat hal yang ke situ-situ :P LOL

Thanks fo reading

Are you gonna gimme review? Your word will really make my day! :D

**Lucifionne~**


End file.
